


Inuyasha: Neverending tales

by deepbluejewel



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepbluejewel/pseuds/deepbluejewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naraku is dead. Kagome has finally reunited with Inuyasha after three years of separation. Is that a happy end? Wrong. Three years after Kagome married Inuyasha a new evil approaches. With rampaging demons and abduction of Kagome will everybody be able to overcome new threat? What will happen with the young miko? And what about her children?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peaceful days

…So peaceful…

A young woman in miko garment looked around. The forest was green and fresh. Some birds were chirping happily. And of course, there were no bloodthirsty demons roaming around and killing everything they met, no thickening scent of blood and decaying flesh, no dead bodies… Well, it usually was like that after Naraku’s death. There were some eventual demon attacks, but neither of them was serious.

How many years had already passed? Kagome stopped for a while, summing something. Three years from Naraku’s defeat she had spent in her time and then two, no, nearly three years more after her return to Warring States Era.

‘So much… It feels like it was yesterday…’ thought the miko with slight smile as she recollected all her adventures as a teen, all occasional quarrels with Inuyasha, all funny and sad moments. Kagome couldn’t help admitting that all those events actually helped her to become stronger and more mature.

“Kagome-sama!” a young voice called gaily, breaking the young woman’s train of thought.

Kagome turned around and smiled, noticing some village children with baskets and bunch of flowers. Most of them had never seen an evil spirit or demon attacking innocent people, so they had no fear entering the forest without adults and playing there. They definitely were real children of this peaceful age. Kagome only hoped that this peace would last forever.

“Are you gathering herbs, Kagome-sama?” asked a little girl with some freckles. “Do you need some help?”

“No, thanks. I’ve already found everything I need,” Kagome smiled.  She often played with village children or told them some stories about her adventures with Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippo. It really didn’t matter if the children thought they were interesting and sometimes scary fairytales. Maybe, it was all the better. There was no need to be afraid of demon attacks after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome had never actually thought before about those nearly three years, which had passed after her reunion with Inuyasha. Of course, sometimes she was reflecting about her family and friends left in the modern age. Ayumi, Yuka and Eri most probably had already married. Maybe, Hojo had actually managed to forget his first love and found his own happiness. Souta had to graduate next year. Well, it wouldn’t be too hard for him as he had no reason to miss school as much as his elder sister. In any case, Kagome knew she would never learn the truth. No matter how much she missed her family she would never be able to visit them. The Bone eater well had been closed for good. Yet, it was Kagome’s own choice. She had chosen to live in Warring States era together with the man she loved so much. Maybe it was actually her fate. In any case, the young woman had never regretted her decisions. She was happy with her current live.

Lost in thought, Kagome was roaming the forest near the village aimlessly before she somehow ended near the Bone eater well. It was quite funny that she actually came to the starting point of her long journey that later led her to the most fateful encounter in her life. Kagome sat down near the well remembering all that confusion and slight fear she felt during her first trip in the Warring States era. Suddenly the miko stood up and went to the direction of Sacred Tree, subconsciously following that time root. Yes, it was the place of her first meeting with Inuyasha, the place she held dear all this time.

Kagome had never expected to see Inuyasha under the tree, so she nearly laughed when she spotted her husband there. No wonder, as the hanyo was sound asleep. He had never let his guard down during their constant battles with Naraku, even if he was really exhausted sometimes. Well, it seemed everything had actually changed now. Or maybe it was due to the person who exhausted Inuyasha much more than Naraku ever managed.

Hikari, their little troublemaking daughter, their little ray of light like her name suggested. Kagome smiled noticing her beloved child cuddling up to her father and sleeping as well. It seemed they had spent together all day long.

Who would think that Inuyasha could be a good parent? Kagome still remembered everybody’s doubts during her pregnancy. Shippo even joked that Inuyasha was a child himself and then, as usual, got hit from the hanyo. Kagome couldn’t deny that had worried her for a while, yet her husband actually managed to surprise her all the time. He had never refused to play with Hikari or keep an eye on her when Kagome was busy. Moreover, Inuyasha even bore his little daughter tugging his ears which was quite a feat knowing his temper.

Kagome squatted beside Hikari stroking her long silver hair gently. As a quarter demon, her child inherited this trait from the father, together with beautiful golden eyes. It seemed to be her only youkai traits, but neither Kagome, nor Inuyasha was sure about it. First, Hikari was only two-years-old and nobody could tell if she became more demon-like with time. Second, the girl was probably first of her kind as hanyos actually tended to stay alone for a life.

Kagome frowned at the unpleasant thought. While Hikari would never be treated as the outcast inside her village, she surely would face some discrimination in the outside world. As a mother, the miko never wished such a fate for her only child, yet…

The young woman tried to shift her position swiftly without waking of her dearest people and nearly fell. Next moment, before Kagome even managed to understand what had happened, still sleeping Inuyasha wrapped his hands around her. The miko smiled, immediately forgetting about her worries. Really, Inuyasha had managed to find his own place in this world, so why his only daughter couldn’t get her happiness as well?

Kagome liked it, to stay in her beloved man’s arms, to listen to his heartbeat and calm breathing, yet, no matter how she hated that idea, it couldn’t last forever. She tried to slip out of his embrace, however, Inuyasha only hugged her tighter and even growled.

‘What a possessive hanyo!’ Kagome thought struggling to hold back laughter. She smiled mischievously as the sudden idea got into her head.

The woman leaned closer to her husband and whispered into his ear:

“Inuyasha, demon’s attack…”

Kagome regretted her little prank nearly immediately as the hanyo jumped up on to his feet, unsheathing Tessaiga and looking around him with furious glare. Not noticing any enemies, he sniffed the air and then looked at Kagome with slight confusion:

“Where’s demons?”

“Nowhere,” answered Kagome rubbing her now bruised back. “It was a joke”.

“Not funny,” growled Inuyasha, sheathing the sword. “What if there was actual attack?”

“I know, I know… That was stupid idea,” the miko smiled apologetically picking up now awake Hikari who seemed as confused as her father moments ago. The child laughed happily embracing her mother.

“So, how was the day?” asked Kagome trying to change the topic. She didn’t want to discuss any demons in her daughter’s presence.

“Terrible,” muttered Inuyasha, reaching out and taking away the baby from her. Next moment Hikari was sitting on his shoulders, tugging his ears mercilessly. “She’s more like catastrophe than a child!”

Kagome hid a smile, noticing that her husband actually pretended to be angry. They were walking silently for a while with Inuyasha slightly ahead and Kagome following him.

“I just hope you won’t became bad influence for poor little Hikari-chan,” the miko broke the silence hiding her teasing with concern. Alas, the hanyo hadn’t noticed her joking.

“Bad influence? Me?” he suddenly stopped and then turned around. “Do you know that this little imp was trying to sit me all day long?”

Now Kagome actually broke into laughter, looking at her sulking husband and imagining that situation.

“What do you mean?” she asked innocently, wiping a tear. She got an answer nearly immediately as Hikari yelled holding onto her father’s ears:

“Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!”

“See?” asked Inuyasha angrily. “Besides, I really need an explanation why her three first words were ‘mama’, ‘papa’ and ‘sit’”.

“Because you deserved it?” guessed Kagome. In fact, she never thought she sat the hanyo so often. Yet, Hikari seemed to notice it. Even her intonation matched her mother’s.

“Whatever,” Inuyasha huffed and walked towards the village. “Hikari, if I actually ‘sit’, you’ll definitely fall down”.    

Kagome smiled. Well, she would definitely make up with her husband later. In any case, she enjoyed her current live. The miko hoped that those peaceful days would last forever…


	2. Before the storm

"So, you sat him again, didn't you?" asked Sango with a sigh. It seemed something would never change.

"That jerk deserved it!" Kagome huffed angrily. "He called me useless again!"

They both were sitting near the stream, washing clothes. Kagome had just finished her story about her recent demon-slaying experience.

Some days ago a man from distant village came looking for a help. It wasn't something serious, just some demon stealing vegetables. Usually Miroku or Inuyasha managed to deal with such small fries with ease. It would be nearly routine, if Kagome hadn't decided to come with them. Well, it happened some times before, more often before Hikari's birth, but…

"Still, I can't get the point of your quarrel," said Sango looking at her friend with slight worry. "You dealt with demon. Nobody was injured. So what's the problem?"

Kagome looked at the sky then admitted with deep sigh:

"Maybe, the problem is me. You know, six years ago when we were travelling and fighting together, we formed unbreakable bonds. Now, it seems to me that our team is falling apart. I'm afraid that our bonds may be severed or that I won't be needed anymore…"

"Isn't that stupid?" Sango smiled. Somehow she could understand her best friend. Sometimes she felt the same. "Isn't it great, that there is no never-ending fighting anymore? Besides, I don't think that our bonds are so fragile. Don't you remember? We both find real friends and our true love in that journey. I won't disregard it so easily".

"Haven't you missed those day?" asked Kagome.

"I have," nodded her friend. "But I'd better never lift my Hiraikotsu, than let this peace end. It's more important for me that my loved ones are safe and happy. I'd already given up on fighting when I decided to become a wife and mother. Maybe, it will be better for you to do the same…"

The young miko kept silent. Sango definitely had a point. Neither of them had no need to fight for any reason. Kagome turned around, watching the village children playing nearby. She immediately found Hikari, whose silver hair clearly stood out. Then the young woman turned her gaze to Sango's twins, Natsumi and Natsuko, who were busy gathering flowers. Their younger brother Seiichi was sitting nearby. Those three were born during Kagome's absence.

However, Miroku and Sango hadn't stopped with three children. For now, their youngest son, six-month-old Mikage was sleeping peacefully behind his mother's back.

"Isn't it difficult to have such a big family?" Kagome wondered without noticing she'd actually said it aloud.

"Not at all," Sango suddenly laughed. "Miroku once asked me for at least ten or dozen children. But I plan to bear a child for each time when that lecherous monk asked anybody to do so!" her face suddenly darkened from anger as she remembered catching Miroku with some local beauties today.

Kagome sweatdropped. It seemed there wasn't any force in the world that was able to change Miroku. Even if the monk loved his wife greatly, he still remained a devoted admirer of women's beauty.

But a big family really seemed nice. Kagome actually wanted two or even three children. Without doubts, Hikari would be happy to become an elder sister. And Inuyasha… Well, no matter how great was his love for his daughter, he still dreamed about son, even if he had never said it aloud.

A sudden yelp, followed by a loud crying, broke Kagome's train of thought. She looked around only to see a crying Seiichi and very angry Hikari.

"Hikari, you shouldn't beat your friends," Kagome frowned. Really, sometimes her daughter was too rude.

"Sei-chan's deserved that kick," interrupted Sango. "He's following his father bad example lately. It seems there are already two perverts in my family. I only hope it doesn't run in the blood and Mi-chan will never become like them," she looked at her youngest with clear concern.

"Still, Hikari is a bit too harsh," disagreed the miko. "Who knows what will happen because of…"

"You're worried," interrupted Sango, examining her friends face. "Worried about her wellbeing. As a mother myself I can understand only by looks. But there's no need to worry. Hikari is the same as every other child of her age".

"But it's not entirely true," Kagome looked down. "She still has demon blood in her veins. I don't want Hikari to become an outcast…"

"But she won't," her best friend stated firmly. "She has a wonderful family and good playmates. Besides, I'm sure, Hikari will grow as strong-willed and kind as you. It simply can't be otherwise".

The young miko looked at Sango with gratitude. She always remained an elder sister figure to her, comforting her and giving wise advices. Maybe, because of that Kagome could tell Sango more than anybody else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Kagome and Sango were returning to the village, they met Rin who was sitting on the stone, sorting some flowers absent-mindedly. Noticing them, the girl waved her hand. Rin wasn't that little girl she was a few years before, she had grown up and become a real beauty.

"She'll leave the village," said Sango thoughtfully, when they approached the village.

"Do you mean Rin?" asked Kagome. "Why do you think so? She has many dear people here. Besides, she still has time before her final decision…"

"Rin had already decided many years ago," Sango looked at the sky. "Sesshoumaru most probably thought she would learn to trust humans more and stay here forever. Yet while Rin had found many friends in the village, her heart isn't here. She will follow Sesshoumaru once more, sooner or later…"

"Because she's fallen in love with him," Kagome sighed. After all, she could understand Rin's feelings. A childish admiration and affection had eventually turned into something more complex. "I only hope she'll be all right. Rin deserves her own happiness as well".

"That's…" Sango wanted to add something, but suddenly stopped noticing some unusual commotion in the village. "Something is definitely wrong…"

Both women hurried to the gathered crowd. There was an exhausted young man in the centre of it. Somebody gave him some water and now he was drinking greedily.

"What's happen?" inquired Kagome. She felt an unpleasant sensation clutch at her heart, and she couldn't tell herself what that sensation was.

'Something terrible will happen,' a sudden premonition flashed across her mind.

"A bunch of demons attacked his village," answered Miroku, approaching two women. "Nothing serious," he added with reassuring smile.

Yet, Kagome clearly saw a shadow of concern inside his eyes…


End file.
